Falling For You
by Hira Fujisaki HF
Summary: Sasuke,Kiba,Naruto dan Neji memainkan suatu permainan dan yg kalah harus membuat Hyuuga Hinata yg terkenal pendiam dan tertutup itu jatuh cinta pada mereka/Sasuke sang primadona kalah telak! Nani? Bagaimana bisa?/Sasuke pun menerima hukumannya yaitu membuat HYUUGA HINATA jatuh cinta padanya/akankah Sasuke sang primadona berhasil?/Chap4Update/Hope u like it minna, RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by Hira Fujisaki HF**

**.**

**Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi-_-, typo merajalela (maybe._.v), still newbie dll**

**.**

**.**

**Falling For You**

**SasuHina Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1 : Permainan Menyebalkan**

**Happy read Minna-san^o^)/**

* * *

**Pagi itu saat jam istirahat, 4 pemuda tampan seantero KHS sedang berjalan menuju kantin.**

"**Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kuuuuun!"**

"**Naruto-kuuuuun!"**

"**Kiba-kuuuuuuun!"**

"**Neji-kuuuuun kyaaaaa!" teriak gadis-gadis pelajar KHS histeris melihat 4 makhluk tampan ini lewat. Keempat makhluk tampan itu adalah…  
Yup! Siapa lagi dan kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuuga Neji. **

**Keempat makhluk tampan seantero KHS itu sudah menjadi idola semenjak mereka masuk KHS. Mereka mempunyai fansclub tersendiri dan bahkan anggota fansclub tersebut banyak yg dari luar KHS. Sesampainya di kantin mereka berempat langsung mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk mereka duduk dan makan.**

"**Minna, bagaimana kalau kita main, bosen tiap hari gini-gini terus, di kejar-kejar fans-fans yg setengah gila(?) ini" –tega banget Naruto- saran Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya tanda bahwa ia bosan.  
"Betul juga kau rubah! Tapi main apa?" tanya Kiba kepada ketiga sahabatnya.  
"Jangan panggil aku rubah! Dasar kau siluman anjing!" seru Naruto tak terima dengan panggilan 'rubah' yg diberikan Kiba.  
"Hahaha biar saja! Kau kan memang rubah jelek!" ejek Kiba lagi.  
Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu membalas ejekan Kiba lagi. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua ketika mereka sedang mesra-mesraan(?) –eh ralat- ejek-ejekan seperti ini. Dan… Sasuke dan Neji hanya tenang dalam diam melihat kedua sahabatnya ini. Sasuke dan Neji memang orang yg pendiam dan cool diantara mereka berempat.  
Naruto dan Kiba terus saling mengejek sampai tiba-tiba berhenti melihat… BOM(?) –eh salah- HYUUGA HINATA menghampiri NEJI?! –ah biasa saja kali-_- mereka kan sepupu-**

"**Neji-nii, otoo-sanku menyuruhku untuk memberikan bungkusan ini kepadamu" ujar Hinata dengan suara lembut khasnya lalu memberikan bungkusan berwarna merah yg dibawanya kepada Neji. Semua siswa yg berada di kantin (termasuk Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke) tercengang dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat hal di depan mereka ini.**

**SASUKE POV**

**Aku tak menyangka bahwa si Hyuuga yg perempuan satu ini ternyata sangat… LEMBUT?! Ia memiliki suara yg sangat lembut! aku tak menyangka. Karena selama ini dia adalah gadis yg sangat pendiam dan tertutup, aku kira dia adalah gadis yg GARANG?! **

**Tubuhku langsung membeku ketika mendengar suara lembutnya, jujur suara lembutnya itu membuatku emmh…terhanyut! Suara lembutnya itu membuatku teringat dengan suara okaa-sanku yg sudah bersama kami-sama dan sangat kurindukan.**

**SASUKE POV END**

"**Ah! Arigatou Hinata-chan kau sudah repot-repot memberikannya padaku!" ucap Neji berterimakasih sambil berdiri lalu mengambil bungkusan merah yg diberi otoo-san Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.  
**

"**Daijobu Neji-nii, otoo-san tak bisa pergi ke rumahmu karna ia sedang sakit jadi otoo-san memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu" balas Hinata.  
"Ahh begitu rupanya, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku kepada Hiashi-jii-san dan semoga ia cepat sembuh" ucap Neji (lagi) sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.  
"Hai, Neji-nii. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan meja keempat makhluk tampan itu dan kembali ke kelas.  
"Hmm, Arigatou ne Hinata-chan!" teriak Neji ketika melihat punggung perempuan Hyuuga itu menjauh. Tampak dari kejauhan Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan tetap terus berjalan tenang.**

**Neji duduk kembali dan merasa terganggu melihat kedua sahabatnya yg menganga lebar. Oh ya, Sasuke sudah dari tadi menutup mulutnya karena tadi ada lalat yg mau nyelonong masuk gratis(?).**

"**Tak usah berlebihan begitu Kiba, Naruto!" ujar Neji sedikit risih melihat reflek yg ditimbulkan kedua sahabatnya itu.  
"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata gadis Hyuuga super duper dingin itu?!" tanya Naruto dengan mata serius dan menyipit. –dicerita ini Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto belum tau kalau Hinata dan Neji adalah sepupu-  
"Aku sepupunya! sudahlah tak usah membahas itu, itu kan hal biasa jika dia menghampiriku" jawab Neji. –biasa bagi elu Neji, tapi bagi yg kaga tau kalian sepupuan luar binasa(?) tau-_-''-  
"Wah! Sugoii! Aku tak menyangka Hyuuga Hinata yg dikabarkan sangat dingin itu ternyata RAMAH dan SANGAT lembut" ujar Kiba dengan nada tak menyangka dan menekankan pada kata Ramah dan Sangat.  
"Dan…dia sangat berani yah memberikan bungkusan itu disekolah, dan aku yakin pasti mereka yg ada disini berpikir bahwa ia menyatakan cinta padamu dan kau menerimanya" ucap Sasuke datar dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
"Ah! Tenang saja, jika semua orang disini berpikiran begitu aku tinggal bilang saja bahwa dia sepupuku, toh kami berasal dari clan yg sama kan 'Hyuuga'!" jawab Neji tak kalah datar dengan Sasuke.  
"Mmm…Minna! Aku dapat ide untuk permainan yg akan kita mainkan!" seru Naruto semangat, saking semangatnya mata Naruto yg sebiru laut itu mulai berubah menjadi merah menyala seperti mata rasengan milik Sasuke.  
"Nani?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.  
"Lomba makan Ramen 2 mangkok! Tadinya aku berpikiran lomba memakan ramen jumbo 2 mangkok, tapi kalian pasti tak bisa jadi 2 mangkok biasa saja!" jelas Naruto lebarxpanjang(?).  
"Yahh itu sih kemauanmu sendiri rubah!" protes Kiba.  
"Bagaimana kalau lomba lari 2 kali mengelilingi lapangan sekolah kita!" usul Neji dengan nada datar.**

**Sasuke hanya diam dan tampak sedang berfikir.**

"**Bagaimana kalau kita lomba merayu salah seorang fans kita?!" seru Kiba semangat.  
"Wah! Sugoii itu pasti seru siluman anjing! Tumben kau pintar!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Rock Lee.  
"Ah iie! Aku tak mau! Kalian tau kan fansku yg paling banyak! Mereka pasti berebutan. Lebih baik kita adu gunting batu kertas(?) saja!" protes Sasuke.  
"Bu…hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha kau seperti perempuan Sasuke!" seketika tawa pun meledak dari Naruto, Gaara dan Neji.  
"Baiklah biar adil kita gabung saja, pertama kita lomba makan ramen 2 mangkok, lalu langsung lari mengelilingi lapangan 2 kali, lalu merayu salah satu fans kita dan 2 yg pertama duluan akan adu gunting batu kertas! Gimana? Setuju?" terang Kiba.  
"Hai!" seru Naruto dengan semangat, Neji dengan nada datar dan Sasuke dengan nada sedikit lemas.  
"Dan hukumannya bagi yg kalah mereka harus membuat Hyuuga Hinata jatuh cinta dan menyatakan cinta pada mereka!" ujar Naruto dan seketika…**

**Siiingg!**

**Perkataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Kiba, Sasuke dan Neji terdiam.**

"**NANI?! Kenapa harus Hinata-chan? kalau misalnya aku yg kalah bagaimana? Tak mungkin aku membuat sepupuku sendiri jatuh cinta denganku, itu dilarang kan!" tanya Neji bingung dan tak terima.  
"Yah jangan sampai kalah Neji baka!" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Demo, Neji, apa benar-benar tak apa jika itu Hinata-chan? Bukannya dia sepupumu? Ini kan permainan, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada salah satu diantara kita dan dia sakit hati karena tau dipermainkan?" tanya Sasuke masih tak tega dengan Hyuuga perempuan itu yg menjadi kelinci permainan(?) mereka.  
"Aku tau Hinata luar-dalam jadi aku rasa itu tak masalah!" ucap Neji sambil sedikit menyeringai?! –Neji MENYERINGAI?! Woah, Neji-kun sudah jadi EVIL!-  
"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita akan mulai permainan kita ini, demo, siapakah fans kita yg akan kita rayu?" tanya Kiba sambil memikirkan fansnya satu-persatu.  
"Bagaimana kalau Saku-chan? dia kan fans berat Sasuke!" usul Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya Naruto menyukai Sakura tetapi Sakura tak menyukainya karena Naruto baka dan tak keren! (menurut Sakura).  
"Boleh juga tuh, dan satu lagi…Ino-chan saja?!" usul Kiba dengan senyum menyeringai.  
"Kenapa kau menyeringai Kiba?" tanya Neji yg menyadari senyum seringai Kiba.**

**Kiba hanya diam dan terus tersenyum menyeringai tanpa peduli Neji dan Naruto yg sudah mulai kebingungan.**

"**Kau belum sadar juga Sasuke?" tanya Kiba dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyum menyeringainya.  
"Nani?" tanya Sasuke tak berminat.  
"Sakura dan Ino yg akan kita rayu dalam permainan ini!" seru Kiba.  
"Sakura dan Ino… NANDE?" seketika mata Sasuke terbelalak.  
"Kenapa mereka berdua? Mereka berdua fansku yg paling menyebalkann! Dan lagi…aku kan tak bisa merayu wanita" seru Sasuke tak terima dengan keputusan tiga sahabatnya itu.  
"Hahahahaah keputusan tak bisa diganggu gugat Sasuke!" tawa Kiba bahagia.  
"Bukannya jika Sakura dan Ino yg akan kau rayu, itu akan jadi lebih mudah untukmu menang?" ucap Neji datar.  
"Tapi kan kita harus merayu, jika tidak merayu, tidak boleh lewat dan melewati tantangan berikutnya" seru Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kita siapkan diri masing-masing dan aku akan bicara pada Sakura dan Ino!" seru Kiba lalu meninggalkan Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto.**

**Keesokan Harinya**

**SASUKE POV **

**Matilah aku! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, aku tak suka RAMEN dan harus menghabiskannya 2 mangkok?! Setelah makan makanan neraka itu(?) aku harus lari?! What the Hell?! Aku kekenyangan! Mana bisa aku berlari dan menjadi pemenang!**

**Setelah berhasil melewati 2 penderitaan itu aku harus merayu 2 wanita yg sangat Hyperactive kepadaku?! Kami-sama aku berharap mati daripada melakukan ini semua! –Jangan mati Sasuke-kun ntar tokoh utama Author disini sape T3T?-**

**SASUKE POV END**

**Pertandingan keempat makhluk tampan ini berjalan mulus tapi tidak bagi sang primadona 'Sasuke'. Neji dan Naruto sampai ke tantangan terakhir duluan dan Neji memenangkan tantangan terakhir yaitu gunting batu kertas dengan Naruto. Kiba berada di posisi ketiga dan Sasuke?**

**Yup! Primadona kita kalah telak! Nani? Kok bisa? –ya karena jalan ceritanya gitu._.-  
Sasuke kalah dipermainan akhir karena sudah sangat lelah dan tak konsentrasi. Sebenarnya ia jago dalam gunting batu kertas lho!**

"**Hahaha sang primadona kalah!" seru Naruto sangat senang.  
"Kau harus melaksanakan HUKUMANmu Sasuke!" seru Kiba semangat dan menekankan pada kata hukuman.  
"Iya iya aku tau! Membuat Hinata jatuh cinta dan menyatakan cinta padaku sangat gampang!" jawab Sasuke masih kesal tak terima atas kekalahannya.  
"Tak semudah itu Sasuke! Hinata bukanlah gadis yg seperti kau bayangkan! Kau harus bekerja keras dan berhati-hatilah!" ujar Neji memperingati Sasuke.  
"Apa maksudmu hati-hati Neji? Bukannya dia gadis yg lemah dan lembut?" tanya Sasuke bingung.  
"Yup! Dia memang lemah lembut tapi tak semudah itu kau akan membuatnya jatuh cinta! Dan bisa jadi kau yg jatuh cinta padanya! Jadi hati-hatilah!" jelas Neji mengenai ucapannya tadi.**

**Doki!**

**Sasuke merasa berdebar-debar ketika Neji bilang 'Bisa jadi kau yg jatuh cinta padanya' kata-kata Neji itu terus terngiang di kepalanya seolah-olah seperti mantra yg telah menghipnotis Sasuke.**

"**Wah bakal seru nih jika Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan Hinata! Itu tandanya aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura!" seru Naruto semangat.  
"Itu tak akan terjadi! Berapa lama waktu yg kupunya untuk membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padaku?!" tanya Sasuke serius. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat serius untuk menghadapi Hyuuga Hinata gadis yg terkenal lemah, pendiam dan tertutup itu.  
"Dua bulan aku rasa cukup, karena Hinata gadis yg susah didapatkan jadi dua bulan saja" jawab Neji.  
"Baiklah dua bulan dan akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menaklukan Hinata dalam waktu satu bulan dan tanpa jatuh cinta padanya!" seru Sasuke.  
"Kami pegang ucapanmu Sasuke!" seru Kiba senang.  
"Woohooo ini akan jadi drama paling asik dan terlaris di duniaa" seru Naruto.**

**Yup! Sasuke sangat semangat untuk menaklukan hati Hinata. Selama ini ia telah berhasil menaklukan hati seluruh gadis di KHS apakah ia berhasil menaklukan hati seorang HYUUGA HINATA?! Dan tentang Hinata…**

**Di cerita ini Hinata adalah gadis pendiam dan tertutup, ia sangat dekat dengan Neji, tetapi semenjak SMA dan Neji pindah rumah hubungannya jadi sedikit merenggang dengan Neji. Kenapa Neji bilang dia berbeda seperti yg Sasuke bayangkan? **

**Dia berbeda karena ia tak mudah jatuh cinta dan tak mudah untuk bergaul! Yup! Hanya itu saja yg berbeda dari Hinata sisanya Hinata sama dengan gadis lainnya. Dan satu lagi sebenarnya Hinata lemah tapi hatinya sangat kuat dan tegar.**

**Akankah Sasuke berhasil menaklukan hati sang Hyuuga Hinata? Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?**

**Saksikan di chapter berikutnya XD  
Keep or delete minna?  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleasee…**

* * *

**Haah Fanfic buatan Hira yg pertama nih XD  
Lega uda jadi satu chap walaupun masih belum selesai total._.**

**Hira uda kehabisan ide buat bikin Fanfic jadinya yg timbul bikin fanfic yg abal begini._.v  
Semoga minna-san sekalian suka yah (^o^)/**

**Arigatou gozaimasu uda baca FFn Hira XD #siapa juga yg baca-_-**

**Yaudah silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya yah Minna-san XD**

**Sekian dan terimakasehh^o^**

**Paipai~ XD Ja nee~ XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by Hira Fujisaki HF**

**.**

**Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi-_-, typo merajalela (maybe._.v), still newbie dll**

**.**

**.**

**Falling For You**

**SasuHina Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2 : Try To Stole Her Heart**

**Happy read Minna-san^o^)/  
**

* * *

Seminggu setelah kekalahan telak sang primadona…  
Di KHS…

SASUKE POV  
Gimana cara mendekati Hinata sih?! Sungguh! Serius! Aku pusing memikirkannya! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja daripada memikirkannya! –Jangan mati Sasuke-_- ntar kalau Sasuke mati author galauuu u,u(?)-

Aku ingin menyerah saja rasanya... tapi, nanti pasti Naruto, Kiba dan Neji menganggapku pecundang! Aku tak mau dianggap pecundang! HUH…Kami-sama kenapa aku sesial ini?!  
SASUKE POV END

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk surai ravennya dengan kasar. Tanda bahwa ia banyak kutu(?) –eh ralat- tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung dan saaaaaaaaaangat bingung. Sasuke sama sekali belum menemukan cara untuk mendekati Hyuuga dengan rambut indigo itu.

"Hei Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan HUKUMANmu?!" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

'Sial! Kenapa makhluk setengah anjing menyebalkan ini harus muncul sih?!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hei Sasuke! Hukumanmu berjalan lancar kan? Hahaha. Kenapa mukamu seperti baju yang belum disetrika begitu?" ujar Naruto. Kini Naruto pun ikut muncul entah darimana bersama Neji dibelakangnya yang tetap berwajah datar dan mengeluarkan hawa cool dari tubuhnya.

"Aku belum memulainya! Berhentilah bertanya tentang hukuman, hukuman dan hukuman itu! Aku pusing!" seru Sasuke sebal lalu menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangannya.

Yup! Sasuke pusing mengenai hukumannya itu, selain ia tak tau cara untuk mendekati seorang Hyuuga Hinata, ia juga tak tega jika nantinya Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan terluka. Dan…Sasuke juga takut bahwa nanti pada akhirnya dialah yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Huft… Hukuman ini cukup bikin seorang Uchiha Sasuke pusing 15 keliling(?).

"Nani? Mengapa kau belum memulainya Sasuke? Ingat akan ucapanmu! Kau bilang sebulan kau pasti bisa membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kenapa sudah seminggu ini kau sama sekali belum memulainya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung kepada sahabatnya yang sedang pusing dan stress itu.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tiba-tiba…

Cling!

Lampu kuning-kuning jamban(?) menyala diatas kepala Sasuke. Ia mendapatkan ide pertamanya untuk mendekati Hyuuga indigo itu.

"Hei Neji! Hinata di kelas berapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan Sasuke ini membuat Neji, Naruto dan Kiba sontak langsung memasang wajah bingung.

"Kelas 2-B, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Neji balik penasaran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan kelas Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin tau saja! Aku pergi duluan!" ujar Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempatnya tadi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Hoi Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba dan tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx itu terus jalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

Apa sih yg ada dipikiran Sasuke? Ia berjalan sambil mengukir senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Ia masih waras atau benar-benar sudah gila sih? Mungkin orang-orang disekitarnya akan mengira dia gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri-_-  
Dan, kemanakah pria Uchiha ini pergi?

Sasuke melewati kelas 2-B, ia mencari sesosok gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Dan…setelah mencari akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang dicarinya. Gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender itu sedang duduk termenung di dalam kelasnya.

'Hinata…' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Sosok yang disebut pun seolah merasa terpanggil dan melihat ke arah luar kelasnya. Dari jendela kelasnya ia melihat sesosok pria berambut raven tengah menatapnya. Mata lavender dan onyx itu pun bertemu, pertemuan yang manis. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata menatap matanya pun tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata.

Sontak senyuman manis itu disambut hangat oleh semburat merah yang mewarnai kulit putih mulus wajah Hinata. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya malu. Jujur, inilah pertama kalinya Hinata melihat seorang pria tersenyum padanya, selain Neji, bahkan otoo-sannya pun tak pernah tersenyum padanya seperti itu.

SASUKE POV  
Hyuuga Hinata. Rambut panjang indigonya dan mata lavendernya itu seolah menghipnotisku untuk sesaat. Saat ia menatapku entah kenapa bibirku bergerak sendiri dan mulai mengukir senyum manisku. Saat kulihat wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia…sangat MANIS!

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan akupun tersadar. Kenapa aku tersenyum padanya? Apa aku sudah gila?! Ah ini pasti efek dari hukuman yang menyebalkan itu! apa aku tega menyakiti hati gadis semanis dia?  
SASUKE POV END

Sasuke pun pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

HINATA POV  
Uwaa! Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku? Di…dia bukannya Uchiha Sasuke? Lelaki paling terkenal di sekolah ini? Kenapa ia tersenyum padaku? Ah ini membuatku risih! Mungkin dia tersenyum pada gadis lain dibelakangku…

Tapi…matanya memandang mataku dan pandangan matanya membuatku merasa nyaman. Ah iie! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Hinata baka! Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri karena merasa aneh dengan lelaki raven itu.  
HINATA POV END

Oh iya, bukannya tadi Sasuke mendapat ide untuk mendekati Hinata. Kira-kira apa idenya yah?  
Idenya adalah…

Saat pulang sekolah…

Sasuke pergi menyelinap ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari data-data siswa dan…

"Ini dia!" seru Sasuke senang menemukan data yang dicarinya.

Yup! Data itu adalah data diri Hinata. Sasuke hanya membaca beberapa dari data itu saja sebelum ia ketahuan menyelinap. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah karena mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Yang berhasil dibaca dan diingat Sasuke hanya tanggal lahir, nama ayah dan alamat rumah Hinata.

Saat pulang, Sasuke menggumam kesal. Untuk apa dia menyelinap dan melihat data Hinata tetapi yg diingatnya cuma tanggal lahir, nama ayah Hinata dan alamat rumah Hinata. Itu tak berguna kan? Ah! Sial!

Sasuke menendang kerikil kecil yang ada tepat di depan kaki kanannya. Ia menendang kerikil itu dan…kerikil itu jatuh tepat dibelakang seorang gadis yang berjalan masuk ke dalam toko bunga.

"Ah! Selamat tak mengenainya…tapi…barusan…itu bukannya Hinata?!" Sasuke berbicara dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke pun mengintip dari depan toko bunga. Dan benar saja tebakannya, gadis itu memanglah Hinata. Sasuke berpura-pura masuk sebagai pelanggan untuk melihat bunga apa yang disukai Hinata. Jika ia tau kesukaan Hinata itu kan akan jadi hal yang bagus.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang masih melihat-lihat bunga di toko bunga itu. Setelah beberapa saat Hinata melihat-lihat ia jatuh hati dan membeli bunga mawar putih.

"Ah! Jadi dia suka mawar putih…" bisik Sasuke pelan dan sangat pelan hingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya dirinya sendiri dan setan dibelakangnya(?).

Hinata pergi meninggalkan toko bunga itu. Sontak Sasuke pun langsung ikut pergi meninggalkan toko bunga itu. Sasuke ingin mengikuti Hinata sampai rumahnya tapi…perasaanya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih pulang kerumahnya saja.

Keesokan Harinya…  
Saat makan siang Sasuke hari ini absen dari meja empat idola no.1 di KHS. Sasuke lebih memilih memanjat pohon untuk mengamati kegiatan gadis yang sedang diincarnya. Kenapa Sasuke mesti memilih diatas pohon?

Kalian tau kan Sasuke punya banyak fans, apa jadinya jika fansnya melihat Sasuke disana, dan Hinata pasti mengetahui keberadaanya kan. Jadi, supaya tak ketahuan Sasuke memilih memanjat pohon seperti monyet.

Gadis bermata lavender yang sedang diamati tersebut sedang memakan bentonya sendirian di kelas. Kotak bento berwarna biru mudanya diisi dengan makanan yang disusun dengan sangat rapi dan manis.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan teropong untuk mengawasi Hinata. Yup! Jarak untuk melihat dari pohon itu ke kelas Hinata cukuplah jauh untuk jangkauan mata Sasuke, jadi ia menyediakan teropong. Sasuke juga membawa notes kecil dan pulpen untuk mencatat apa saja yang sering dilakukan Hinata dan disukai Hinata. Sasuke sudah seperti mata-mata kelas loteng(?).

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang memakan bentonya.

'Hmm…ternyata dia gadis yang sangat rapi yah. Bentonya lebih rapi dari bento milik kepala pink itu' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Oh iya, sejak kapan Sasuke tau bagaimana bento milik Sakura-_-?

Sasuke mencatat sesuatu dalam notesnya. Pertama ia mencatat, tanggal lahir Hinata adalah 27 Desember, nama ayahnya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, bunga kesukaan Hinata adalah mawar putih, warna kesukaan Hinata adalah biru (Sasuke memutuskannya hanya dengan melihat kotak bento Hinata).  
Tapi apakah informasi yang dikumpulkan Sasuke itu benar? Kita lihat saja nanti apa Sasuke benar atau tidak._.

* * *

Tenottenottenottenot(?)  
Bel pulang KHS sudah berbunyi, seluruh setan-setan KHS berhamburan keluar dari kandangnya(?) –Apaan ini._.? setan-setan siapa._.? kenapa belnya kaya bunyi tukang roti yang biasa lewat dekat rumah-_-''-

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi Sasuke segera menjalankan misinya. Yaitu mengikuti Hinata pulang sampai rumahnya. Ia ingin menguntit kegiatan Hinata selama dirumah. Wah Sasuke jadi stalker-_-

Sasuke terus mengikuti Hinata kemanapun Hinata pergi. Sebelum pulang ternyata Hinata mampir ke toko bunga yang semalam ia kunjungi juga. Hinata masuk ke toko itu lalu keluar membawa setangkai mawar putih sama seperti kemarin. Sasuke tetap mengikuti Hinata kini jam ditangan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 tapi Hyuuga indigo satu ini belum juga pulang.

Kemana dia pergi? Sasuke mengikuti Hinata hingga sampai ke suatu rumah sakit. RUMAH SAKIT?

'Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa ia sakit?' batin Sasuke penuh tanda tanya besar.

Segala pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab ketika ia melihat Hinata bermain bersama anak-anak yang sakit di rumah sakit itu.  
Ah…ternyata ia datang untuk mengibur anak-anak kecil itu.

Kedua onyx Sasuke membulat seketika ketika ia melihat Hinata memberikan bunga mawar putih kepada seseorang yang sangat asing baginya. Seorang pria berambut merah dan memakai jubah putih dokter.

Siapa pria itu? Mengapa Hinata memberikan bunga itu kepadanya? Dan mengapa Hinata tampak sangat senang di dekatnya? Apakah ia pacar Hinata? Atau…  
Hinata menyukainya?! Matilah aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haaah rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini sajaa!

Sasuke menunggu Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Jam di tangan Sasuke kini menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

'Gadis aneh! Ia belum pulang juga jam segini? Bagaimana jika kedua orangtuanya mengkhawatirkannya' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sosok yang daritadi ditunggu akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sasuke pun segera mengikutinya hingga ia sampai di…mansion clan Hyuuga. Mansion megah itu milik clan Hyuuga? Wah dia pasti benar-benar seperti tuan putri. Apa Neji juga tinggal disini?

Sasuke memanjat salah satu pohon di dekat tembok putih yang mengitari mansion megah itu. Dan…yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria tua bersama seorang anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata sedang berlatih.

Berlatih? Berlatih untuk apa? Kenapa Hinata tak ada disitu? Sasuke pun berpindah ke pohon yang berada di sisi lain pohon yang tadi dipanjatnya. Dan kali ini dia mendapatai Hyuuga Hinata sedang…melamun sambil memegang seekor anjing kecil yang seukuran akamaru waktu kecil berwarna cokat?

'Haah ia suka sekali melamun, kalau saja dia kesurupan gimana yah?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan tiba-tiba…Sasuke melihat…Hinata TERSENYUM? Seketika angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan terasa sangat nyaman menyentuh kulitnya.

SASUKE POV  
Doki!

Perasaan aneh apa ini? Mengapa senyumnya menyejukkan hatiku? Jantungku tak berhenti berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum manisnya itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghembuskan rambut indigo panjangnya itu dan senyum manis terukir di wajah putihnya. Sesaat ia tampak seperti 'ice princess'.

"Hime-nee-chan!" teriak sesosok gadis yang menyerupai Hinata lalu menghampirinya.

Teriakan gadis itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Lagi-lagi wajah Hyuuga satu ini membuat terhipnotis. Aku melihat jam ditanganku dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Cepat sekali sudah jam segini?! Aku harus pulang!

Saat berjalan pulang bayangan senyuman Hinata tak lepas dari kepalaku. Hingga malam pun aku memimpikannya. Melihatnya tersenyum manis seperti tadi siang. Memoriku telah terkontaminasi oleh senyumnya.  
SASUKE POV END

* * *

Seperti kemarin, hari ini Sasuke pun berniat akan mengikuti Hinata. Ia ingin langsung berbicara dan mendekati Hinata sih, tetapi…ia tak tau harus berbicara tentang apa duluan. Seperti biasa ia mengikuti Hinata diam-diam tapi…saat Hinata keluar dari toko bunga yang dikunjunginya…

"Sa-sampai kapan anda mau mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata kepada sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pohon di belakangnya.

"Ah! Gomen ne Hyuuga-san! Aku ketahuan yah" ujar Sasuke sambil menggaruk ravennya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

"U-u-u-u…Uchiha-san?!" tanya Hinata terkejut setelah menyadari sosok yang mengikutinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke pria paling terkenal di KHS.  
"Me-mengapa kau mengikutiku Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Mmm sejujurnya aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam Hyuuga-san, aku ingin tau mengapa kau selalu sendirian" jawab Sasuke.

"U-untuk apa kau mau mengenalku Uchiha-san? Tak ada yang mau jadi teman seseorang sepertiku, lebih baik kau berhenti mengikutiku Uchiha-san!" ujar Hinata lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Matte!" ujar Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata sehingga membuat gadis indigo itu membalikkan badannya.  
"Bagaimana jika aku mau menjadi temanmu Hinata-chan?"

"E-eto…apa kau serius Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Semburat merah kini mewarnai wajah putih pucatnya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong Hinata-chan?" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan. Yah bisa dibilang Sasuke pandai berakting, dan dia juga ingin mengenal Hinata supaya bisa cepat menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Hinata dengan malu-malu pun menatap kedua onyx Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan lavender Hinata. Tapi kali ini lebih dekat dari yang pertama kali. Seperti biasa, Sasuke merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya saat melihat Hyuuga satu ini dan kali ini jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia merasakan hal aneh, wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan saat menatap kedua onyx pria Uchiha ini. Yup! Seperti yang bisa minna-san tebak sudah tentu pasti wajah Hinata kali ini semerah tomat.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang setiap hari dikunjungi Hinata. Minna-san pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana jawaban Hinata tadi, yah sudah pasti jawabannya 'iya' kalaupun Hinata menolak Sasuke menjadi temannya, toh Sasuke pasti langsung merayu-rayu Hinata agar mau._.

"Apa setiap hari kau kemari Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya, aku senang bermain dengan anak-anak disini" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Mereka mengunjungi ruangan khusus pasien anak, dan…

"Hinata-nee-taaaaan" teriak anak-anak kecil di dalam ruangan itu dan seluruh anak-anak itu langsung berlari kearah Hinata dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata pun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak-anak itu agar ia bisa dipeluk oleh mereka.

Setelah acara peluk memeluk selesai Hinata menggendong seorang anak yang kelihatannya paling muda diantara anak-anak disitu.

"Hinata-nee-tan, dia siapa?" tanya salah satu anak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dia…Uchiha Sasuke-nii-san" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum kepada seluruh anak-anak di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-nii-taan?!" ujar anak-anak di dalam ruangan itu serempak.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut oleh anak-anak satu ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-nii-tan sangat tampan! Sasuke-nii-tan menikahlah denganku" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut merah jambu.

"Iie! Sasuke-nii-tan menikahlah denganku saja!" ujar seorang anak lagi yang berambut pirang.

Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kedua anak tersebut. Jujur saja kedua anak itu mengingatkan dia pada dua sosok yang familiar. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun sepertinya kau mendapat dua calon pengantin disini" ujar Hinata sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan? mana mungkin aku menikahi mereka. Umurku dan mereka berbeda jauh!" ujar Sasuke tak terima dengan ucapan Hinata tadi.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria berambut merah dan mengenakan jubah dokter memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Wah, gampang sekali menandai jika kau sudah datang Hime-chan! Ruangan ini jadi sangat ramai saat kau datang!" ujar pria tersebut.

"Ah! Arigatou Gaara-san" ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah hampir semerah tomat.

Yup! Lelaki yang memakai jubah dokter dan berambut merah itu adalah dan tidak lain Sabaku Gaara.

SASUKE POV  
Aku melihat mereka berbicara dari kejauhan. Pria berambut merah itu dan Hinata sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan kulihat berulang kali Hinata tertawa bersamanya. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat Hinata memberikan mawar putih yang dibelinya kepada pria itu. Apa sih hubungan mereka?! Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku ingin saja menghancurkan yang ada di depanku saat ini, hatiku terasa sangat panas melihat mereka berdua!  
SASUKE POV END

* * *

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua telah meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

"A-aku mau pulang Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

'Lagi-lagi senyumannya itu menyejukkan hatiku…' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke tak menyadari jika dirinya berkata begitu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu Hime-chan" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Seeshh!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata memerah kali ini bukan karena senyum Sasuke tetapi karena…

"E-eto Sasuke-kun bagaimana kau tau panggilanku Hime? Bukannya yang tau panggilanku Hime hanya orang-orang terdekatku saja?!" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memblushing ria.

'Ah gawat! Sasuke baka! Masa aku harus bilang padanya kalau aku membuntutinya semalam sampai kerumahnya dan aku mendengar ada anak perempuan memanggilnya Hime. Kalau aku bilang begitu…dia pasti akan menjauhiku karena mengira aku stalker' gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang cocok.

"Mmm i-itu, Neji yang memberitahuku!" jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk ravennya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ah…jadi Neji-nii yang memberitahu" ujar Hinata.

'Syukurlah dia percaya' gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke pun mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam keheningan tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

'Ah! Aku tak bisa diam saja!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya.  
"Hime-chan, mengapa kau memberikan mawar putih yang kau beli itu kepada pria berambut merah tadi?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah i-itu karena Gaara-san menitip padaku. Ia tak sempat keluar jadi ia minta tolong padaku untuk membelikannya mawar putih" jawab Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jadi, mawar putih itu bukan bunga kesukaanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-aku memang menyukai bunga Sasuke-kun, tapi bunga kesukaanku adalah bunga lotus" jawab Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

'Aku salah!' gumam Sasuke sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Mmmm…biar aku menebak tentangmu Hime-chan. Warna kesukaanmu pasti biru!" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Puph..hihihi kau salah Sasuke-kun! Warna kesukaanku adalah putih!" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

'Aku salah lagiii! Sial! Ternyata informasi yang ku kumpulkan tak ada gunanya! Jadi untuk apa aku bela-belain manjat pohon?!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Mm… e-eto bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun? Apa warna kesukaanmu?" tanya Hinata balik berusaha membuat obrolan mereka tak terputus.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengobrol selama sepanjang jalan. Walaupun obrolan mereka garing tapi entah mengapa itu mengasyikkan bagi mereka berdua. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka sudah sampai di mansion megah milik clan Hyuuga.

"Ini rumahmu Hime-chan?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenernya sih dia sudah tau tapi pura-pura tidak tau saja.

"I-iya. Arigatou Sasuke-kun sudah mengantarku" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada dan menunduk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hmm. Aku pulang dulu ya Hime-chan" pamit Sasuke kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ha-hai" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum manis.

* * *

Setelah hari itu Sasuke dan Hinata mulai lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mereka selalu pulang sekolah bareng, makan bento bareng dan sering mengobrol bareng. Fans-fans Sasuke banyak yang heran melihat Sasuke sang primadona yang mendekati Hinata gadis yang sama sekali tak terkenal.

Sasuke juga semakin akrab dengan anak-anak di rumah sakit yang sering Hinata kunjungi. Dan Sasuke juga selalu merasa panas jika melihat Hinata dekat dengan Gaara, salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu.

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke dan Hinata dekat dan jika mereka berjalan berdua orang-orang mungkin mengira mereka sepasang kekasih.

Kantin KHS…

Sasuke yang sudah lama absen dari meja empat idola no.1 KHS hari ini hadir kembali di meja itu. Kehadirannya disambut meriah oleh Kiba dan Naruto.

"Hoi Sasukeeee! Aku merindukanmuuuuu!" ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hei rubah lepaskan aku! Sekarang kau sama aja seperti Sakura dan Ino!" seru Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeeeee!" kali ini Kiba pun ikut memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hei hei kalian berlebihan! Lepaskan akuu!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan kedua hewan liar(?) itu.

"Kami tak mauuuuuu!" seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Jdukk!

Pukulan keras mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto dan Kiba. Pukulan itu sukses membuat gunung besar(?) di kepala Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau memukul kamiii?" ujar Naruto tak terima dengan perlakuan sahabatnya barusan. Kiba pun mengangguk-angguk menyetujui kata-kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang lepaskan! Itu salah kalian sendiri! Siapa suruh tak melepaskanku!" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto pun duduk dimeja mereka. Dari tadi Neji hanya duduk diam melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Neji! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kiba heran melihat Neji yang dari tadi diam.

"Dia kan memang biasa begitu siluman anjing!" seru Naruto. Dan...rutinitas mesra-mesraan(?) –eh salah- rutinitas ejek-ejekan Naruto dan Kiba pun dimulai.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan hukumanmu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan Neji sukses membuat acara mesra-mesraan(?) Kiba dan Naruto terhenti.

"Ini dia yang mau aku tanyakan pada kalian, haruskah aku menembaknya hari ini atau menunggu beberapa minggu lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ehh? Kau mau menembak Hinata?!" tanya Kiba dan Naruto terkejut. Neji hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tembak saja Sasukeeee! Dan jika ia menerimamu artinya hukumanmu selesaii!" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kuselesaikan hukuman ini!" seru Sasuke dengan semangat membara-bara.

Saat pulang sekolah…  
Seperti biasa Sasuke menemani Hinata ke rumah sakit lalu mengantarnya pulang. Saat keluar dari rumah sakit, disitulah Sasuke berniat menjalankan misinya.

"Hime-chan…" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya" jawab Hinata.

"A..a…aku…" ucap Sasuke terputus mencoba membuat suasana jadi lebih dramatis.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku menyukai Gaara-san. Menurutmu a-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hinata sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hinata bertanya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Doki!

Perasaan Sasuke benar-benar bercampur aduk mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu. Kesal, marah, takut, kecewa dan bahkan cemburu?! Mengapa Sasuke merasa cemburu?

Sasuke bingung akan menjawab. Sasuke merasakan perih di hatinya perih dan sangat perih. Kenapa Sasuke harus sakit hati? Bukannya Sasuke tak benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

"Ah…mmm kau harus menyatakannya pada Gaara, jangan sampai ia direbut orang lain!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum paksa.

'Ah aku sendiri bilang begitu tapi aku melepaskan dia. Sial! Terus gimana ceritanya dengan hukuman ini?!' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Begitukah? Arigatou Sasuke-kun. A-aku tak tau mau tanya pada siapa jadi aku hanya bisa tanya padamu saja" ucap Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Hmm, semoga kau berhasil Hime-chan" ucap Sasuke.

* * *

**Saksikan di chapter berikutnya XD  
Mau dilanjut minna?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleasee…**

* * *

Ah Arigatou, terimakasih buat yang uda review XD

Hira gatau mau bales review dimana-_-

Hira bales disini aja yah._.v review review yang ada di chap 1^o^

**Moku-chan** : iya senpai'-') ada di chap ini…

**Lily Purple Lily** : Salam kenal juga^^  
Gara-gara kebiasaan nulis 'yang' jadi 'yg' nih. Ah gak ada tujuan tertentu kok tulisannya di bold semua-_- cuma lupa nonaktifin boldnya aja.  
Iya tadi ada salah nulis nama-_- gara-gara kepikiran akang Gaara(?)._.  
Arigatou buat reviewnya^^

**Dreamer Ladies** : Sip! Arigatou felia reviewnya^^

**Hyuuga Mio Faneda** : ini uda update chap ke2nya^^  
Arigatou reviewnya^^

**Goldwins** : Arigatou^^. Iya nih lupa nonaktifin boldnya-_-. Arigatou reviewnya^^

**Sasu3hina** : arigatou reviewnya^^

**Jasmine29012001** : Wah kita sama-sama masih author baru'-')/  
Wah makasih^^, kakak juga gak begitu ngerti bahasa Jepang sih-_- kakak malah ngertinya bahasa Korea._., kalau kamu masih bingung pm kakak aja yah^^. Makasih reviewnya^^

**Angel** : Arigatou^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyaaaaaaak XD  
Review dari minna-san bikin Hira tambah semangat nulis FF ^o^

* * *

Akhirnya chap 2 jadi \(^o^)/

Kepala Hira uda buntu banget ama ide nih u,u jadinya yah kaya yang diatas-_-

Gomen jika kurang memuaskan u,u

Semoga minna-san sekalian suka'-')/

Sekian dan terimakasehh^o^

See ya di chapter mendatang^o^

Chapter mendatang bakalan jadi chapter terakhir XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by Hira Fujisaki HF**

**.**

**Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi-_-, typo merajalela (maybe._.v), still newbie dll**

**.**

**.**

**Falling For You**

**SasuHina Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3 : The Truth**

**Happy read Minna-san^o^)/  
**

* * *

SASUKE POV  
Haah ini benar-benar tak berguna! Percuma saja aku melanjutkan hukuman ini, dia sudah menyukai orang lain tak mungkin aku bisa merebut hatinya! Aku juga tak berminat berhubungan dengannya! Tapi kenapa orang lain itu harus Gaara?! Aku benci melihat pria rambut merah itu!

Pria Uchiha berambut raven ini sedang merutuki nasibnya. Ia kesal karena pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah dan bakal dianggap pecundang. Ia juga kesal karena ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Ia juga merasa kesal dan bahkan sangat kesal setelah mengetahui orang yang disukai Hinata adalah Gaara. Apakah ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan kesal karena Hinata menyukai Gaara tetapi melainkan ia cemburu?

Kalau begini jadinya aku lebih baik meyerah diawal saja! Dasar gadis merepotkan! Ternyata kau hanya pembawa kesialan bagiku Hinata!  
SASUKE POV END

Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan Hinata. Padahal gadis Hyuuga satu itu kan tidak salah apa pun. Sasuke pun berniat kembali masuk ke dunia lamanya, dunianya sebelum mengenal Hyuuga Hinata dan menjadi sesial itu. Sasuke ingin melupakan Hinata sepenuhnya.

Saat istirahat kali ini Sasuke memilih kembali ke meja 4 idola no.1 KHS. Biasanya ia absen dari meja itu dan memilih makan siang dengan Hinata. Tapi kali ini ia memilih kembali ke meja 4 idola no.1 KHS itu.

"Hoi Sasuke, umben au makan beama ami agi?! –read : tumben kau makan bersama kami lagi-" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab dan melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bukannya kau kemarin menembaknya?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Sasuke tetap diam tak menjawab. Ia kesal mendengar nama Hinata disebut.

"Hoi Sasuke! Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai heran karena Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku menyerah!" ujar Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang. Pernyataannya ini sukses membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Neji menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka.

"Kau serius Sasuke?" tanya Kiba lagi memastikan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

"Waaah aku sudah menebaknya bahwa kau akan menyerah Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya lagi.

Keheningan menimpa mereka berempat untuk sejenak. Naruto dan Kiba melanjutkan aktivitas makannya dengan tenang. Neji melanjutkan aktivitas makannya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya , yang jelas ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal hari ini. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memakan makanannya sambil berpikir, mereka aneh, tumben sekali tak mengatai dirinya pecundang.

"Hei, apa aku tak masalah nih meyerah begitu saja?! Kalian tak mengataiku pecundang?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Daijobu" jawab Kiba singkat.

"Awalnya kami pikir kau akan menyerah dengan mudah, ternyata kami salah, kau sangat bersemangat menjalani hukuman ini. Kami pikir ini akan mengasyikkan ternyata sangat membosankan memperhatikan hubunganmu dan Hinata, jadi kami tak berniat mengataimu pecundang" jelas Naruto panjangxlebar.

"Eoh? Jadi dari awal jika aku menyerah kalian tak akan mengataiku pecundang?!" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Mhmm tepat sekali" jawab Kiba sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

'Arghhh! Shit! Sasuke baka! Kenapa kau takut dibilang pecundang! Kenapa juga mereka tak bilang ini dari awal! Kalau mereka bilang ini dari awal kan aku gak perlu repot-repot mendekati gadis itu!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hei Sasuke! Mengapa kau menyerah?" tanya Neji membuka suara, ia dari tadi diam saja menikmati makan siangnya.

"Aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kau bohong! Bukannya semalam kau menembak Hinata? Bagaimana hasilnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meyerah?" tanya Kiba beruntun.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat kesal jika mengingat hal kemarin. Ia akan menembak seorang gadis yang TAK disukainya dan sebelum ia selesai bicara, gadis itu malah bilang bahwa gadis itu mencintai orang lain?! What the HELL?

"STOP! Berhenti bertanya tentang dia! Aku tak ingin membahasnya!" ujar Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja 4 idola no.1 KHS itu. Perlakuan Sasuke ini sukses membuat seisi kantin termasuk Kiba, Naruto dan Neji terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Sedetik kemudian seluruh isi kantin berbisik-bisik membicarakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Ada apa dengan pria primadona itu? Mengapa Sasuke menggebrak meja di depan sahabatnya?

"Gomen! Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih mematung kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan muka bingung kepada Neji dan Kiba. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahu mereka dan menggelengkan kepala.

HINATA POV  
Doki!

Aku mencari sesosok pria berambut raven, mengapa dia tak makan bersamaku hari ini? Ah! Itu dia, aku menemukannya di kantin, ia bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Aku sangat senang menemukannya, aku kira sesuatu terjadi padanya, tetapi… tiba-tiba aku melihatnya menggebrak meja, itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Kukira selama ini dia cool dan lembut tapi kenapa sewaktu ia menggebrak meja ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan, tak seperti Sasuke-kun yang kukenal.

Aku ingin mengejarnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi…aku rasa ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri kali ini. Aku melihat punggung kekar itu pergi, semakin lama semakin menjauh, aku masih bingung apa yang terjadi padanya?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan ingin kembali pergi ke kelasku tapi… Saat aku membalikkan badanku aku melihat lima orang gadis yang tak kukenal berdiri tepat di depanku dan menatapku dengan deathglare mereka.

"Hei Hyuuga-san! Ikut kami sebentar!" ujar salah satu diantara lima gadis tersebut yang berambut coklat. Sedangkan yang lainnya mencengkeram tanganku kuat sambil menyeretku. Cengkeraman itu rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi aku tak punya tenaga untuk melepaskan cengekeraman mereka, aku kan lemah.

Aku tak tau mereka membawaku kemana. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka sambil menahan sakit akibat cengkeraman mereka. Mereka membawaku ke belakang sekolah. Jujur aku takut dibeginikan, karena ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan begini.

"Hyuuga! Kau masih belum sadar juga ya?!" bentak seorang gadis yang berambut coklat itu lagi. Sepertinya ia leader dari gadis-gadis ini.

"Go-gomennasai. Sa-sadar dari apa?" tanyaku memperjelas, aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud mereka.

"Kasiannya kau Hyuuga Hinata! Apa kau tau mengapa Sasuke-kun mau berteman denganmu?!" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu dengan menekankan pada saat menyebut namaku.

"E-e-eto.." ujarku benar-benar bingung apa maksud mereka berkata begitu.

"Kau hanya sebagai mainannya saja, kau tau?! Sasuke-kun mendekatimu karena ia mendapat hukuman akibat kekalahannya dari permainan yang ia mainkan bersama Neji-kun, Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun" terang gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Haha kau pasti tak mengetahuinya kan? Karena kau sekarang sudah tau lebih baik kau jauhi Sasuke-kun! Kami tak suka melihat kau bersama Sasuke!" lanjut gadis berambut coklat itu lagi.

"I-itu tak mungkin! Sa-Sasuke-kun sendiri yang mau menjadi temanku" sangkalku karena menurutku Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang baik dan tak mungkin ia tega melakukan apa yang seperti dikatakan gadis ini.

"Huh? Masih tak percaya juga?! Silahkan kau tanya pada Sasuke sendiri! Oh ya kalau Sasuke masih mau berbicara padamu! Aku rasa sekarang Sasuke sudah tak mau berbicara padamu lagi! Karna kau sudah tak penting baginya!" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu (lagi) sambil pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Doki!

'Nani? I-itu tak mungkin kan? Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun tak sejahat itu kan? Selama ini dia baik padaku. Tak mungkin dia seperti itu kan?' tanpa sadar aku meneteskan krystal-krystal yang sudah berkumpul di mataku.

Aku memeluk kedua kakiku lalu menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua kakiku. Aku menangis mencoba tak mempercayai kata-kata mereka, tapi aku sangat takut jika kata-kata mereka itu benar.

* * *

Aku kembali ke kelas setelah bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Wajahku sangat hancur, aku kembali dengan rambut indigo panjangku yang berantakan, mata lavenderku yang sembab dan masih berkaca-kaca, wajahku yang basah karena air mata dan semakin pucat karena aku tak memakan makan siangku.

Aku kembali dengan kacau balau. Keadaanku ini sukses membuat teman-teman sekelasku memandangku bingung. Walaupun mereka terlihat bingung tapi aku tau tak satu pun diantara mereka yang peduli denganku. Kalaupun ada diantara mereka yang peduli, itu hanya kebohongan semata.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah aku berjalan gontai lemas, ini akibat aku tak memakan makan siangku. Aku menunggu pria berambut raven keluar dari sekolah, aku menunggunya di depan gerbang. Biasanya kan kami pulang bersama. Banyak siswa siswi yang keluar gerbang sekolah tapi aku belum melihat sosok berkepala raven yang kutunggu itu.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan mendekap kedua kakiku yang ditekuk. Aku benar-benar lemas kali ini. Ingin rasanya aku langsung pulang, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya, menanyakan kebenaran dari perkataan gadis-gadis tadi.  
HINATA POV END

SASUKE POV  
"Sasuke aku duluan ya!" ujar Kiba.

"Hn" jawabku.

"Aku juga pulang duluan deh! Kau tak pulang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku masih ingin disini" jawabku (lagi).

"Hati-hati ketemu hantu yah!" ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku.

"Hn" ujarku.

Naruto dan Kiba pun pulang mendahuluiku. Aku bukannya masih ingin disini tapi…saat aku melihat jendela kelas ini, aku melihat sosok yang sangat tak ingin kutemui saat ini. Ia masih duduk di depan gerbang menungguku keluar, aku tau ia menungguku karena kami biasa pulang bersama. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan anak itu! Dasar anak keras kepala!

'Apa dia mau menungguku sampai besok? Argh! Sudahlah aku keluar saja dan acuhkan dia! Daripada aku terlambat pulang gara-gara gadis pembawa sial itu!' ocehku dalam hati.  
SASUKE POV END

Sasuke keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Hinata langsung berdiri ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dan seseorang itu yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" panggil Hinata saat Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan menatap sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang memanggilnya. Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap tajam dan dalam kedua lavender milik Hinata. Pertemuan onyx dan lavender kali ini sangat berbeda, karena pandangan Sasuke kali ini seperti dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian. Pandangan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata terdiam ketakutan karna pandangannya sangat menyeramkan bagi Hinata.

Saking menyeramkannya, pandangan Sasuke itu lebih menyeramkan daripada pandangan ayah Hinata saat ayahnya marah besar.

"Aku tak ada hubungan denganmu lagi! Anggap saja kita tak pernah kenal dan mengobrol!" tegas Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

HINATA POV  
Doki!

'_Aku tak ada hubungan denganmu lagi! Anggap saja kita tak pernah kenal dan mengobrol!' _ perkataan Sasuke-kun ini sangat sulit kucerna.  
Apa salahku? Mengapa ia jadi begini? Apa ia memang orang tega seperti yang gadis-gadis itu katakan?

Kakiku serasa tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Seluruh badanku gemetar tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Mataku terus meneteskan krystal-krystal beningnya. Kata-kata Sasuke itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Mendengar kata-katanya itu hatiku bagaikan di tusuk pedang yang sangat tajam.

Aku ingin cerita tentang hal ini dengan seseorang, tapi aku hanya punya Gaara-san yang bisa kuajak bicara. Entah ia mau mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak, aku ingin sekali menemuinya saat ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku hingga sampai ke rumah sakit yang biasanya aku kunjungi. Tapi hari ini aku tak datang untuk bermain dengan anak-anak itu, melainkan mencari sosok yang sangat aku kagumi dan kucintai. Gaara-san. Aku meminta seorang suster untuk memanggilkan Gaara-san bertemu denganku di taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Aku tak tau apakah ia mau menemuiku atau tidak.  
HINATA POV END

* * *

"Hime-chan? ada apa? Tumben kau…" ujar Gaara terputus setelah melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah berantakan.

"Ga-Gaara-saaan" ujar Hinata. Dan seketika itu pula tangis Hinata meledak dan ia segera lari memeluk Gaara. Gaara membalas pelukan gadis indigo yang memeluknya ini, berharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" ujar Hinata terputus dan terisak-isak.

"Nani?! Jadi kau menangis karena dia?!" tanya Gaara seraya melepas pelukan Hinata. Gaara tak suka jika Sasuke berada di dekat Hinata, begitu pula Sasuke, Sasuke tak suka jika Gaara berada di dekat Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menangis karena dia Hime? Aku tak suka melihat pria itu ada di dekatmu! Apalagi sekarang dia membuatmu menangis?! Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis Hime!" ujar Gaara sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menatap dalam kedua lavender milik Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara-san…" ujar Hinata masih mencoba mencerna dengan jelas ucapan Gaara.

"Aku…mencintaimu Hinata!" ujar Gaara.

Hinata terkejut dan sekaligus sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Gaara ini. Gaara yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata mencintainya juga. Wajah Hinata merona merah dan air matanya berhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"A-Aku juga…" belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan ucapanya…

CHU!

Gaara menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan mata lavendernya melihat kenyataan yang menimpanya itu. Sedetik kemudian Hinata mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman kasih sayang Gaara itu.

Hinata sangat senang tapi entah mengapa…hati kecilnya terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuk berkali-kali oleh pedang yang tajam. Mata lavendernya yang tertutup kembali meneteskan krystal-krystal beningnya. Ia memikirkan sosok raven yang baru sekitar 2 minggu itu ia kenal.

Hinata memikirkan sosok raven yang telah menyakiti hatinya itu. Entah mengapa mengingat sosok itu membuatnya merasa sakit dan tak rela saat dicium Gaara. Padahal Gaara kan orang yang Hinata cintai selama ini?!

* * *

**Sekian untuk Chapter ini XD  
Mau dilanjut minna?  
Saksikan di chapter berikutnya XD  
R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleasee…**

* * *

Ah Arigatou, buat yang uda review XD  
Saatnya Hira bales review review minna-san sekalian yang ada di chapter 2 (^o^)/

**Lighnting **: OK^o^ Arigatou reviewnya^o^)/

**Moku-Chan** : gak punya senpai-_-, senpai sendiri? Whatsapp itu buat apa yah senpai._.?

**Dreamer Ladies **: Wah ide bagus juga itu Felia-chan^o^Hira lanjut lagi deh gajadi chap 3 ini yang terakhir XD. Dou itashimashite Felia-chan^o^

**Lily Purple Lily** : Ahahaha iya Lily-san XD. Arigatou reviewnya^o^

: Jawaban pertanyaan clara-san yang 'apa Gaara suka sama Hinata?' jawabannya ada di chap ini^o^. Sip Clara-san^o^. Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya^o^

**Guest **: Sip^o^, arigatou reviewnya Guest-san^o^

**Gece** : ini bukannya uda rating K yah Gece-san._.? maksud Gece-san ini kenapa gak diletakin di rating T?._.  
Arigatou reviewnya Gece-san^o^

Lagi, lagi dan lagi terimakasih banyaaaaaaaaaak XD  
Review dari minna-san bikin Hira sangat-sangat dan selalu semangat buat bikin FF ^o^

* * *

Huaaaah akhirnya Chapter 3 jadi ^o^  
Oh iya setelah dipikir-pikir saran dari Felia-chan bagus juga, Hira jadi kepikiran buat ngelanjutin sampe chapter kedepan._.  
Jadi, gomen buat informasinya kemarin kalau ini jadi chap terakhir._.  
Hira bakal lanjut lagi ff ini^o^ gatau sih sampai chap berapa._.v sesuai dengan genrenya romance/drama, berarti ff ini harus panjang kan? Karna genrenya drama._.v  
Stay read aja yah minna^o^)/

Gimana chap ini minna? Bagus-bagus? o.o  
Gomen jika kurang memuaskan dan…  
Gomen ne jika agak lama updatenya kan uda mulai sekolah nih-_-

Semoga minna-san suka kelanjutannya nanti yah^o^)/  
Sekian dan terimakasehh^o^  
See ya di chap mendatang'-')/


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling For You**

**SasuHina Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4 : Summer Vacation**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by Hira Fujisaki HF**

**.**

**Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi-_-, typo merajalela (maybe._.v), still newbie dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy read Minna-san^o^)/**

* * *

SASUKE POV  
Malam ini pria berambut raven ini benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa ia selalu terbayang wajah gadis Hyuuga indigo yang sempat dekat dengannya itu. Dalam benaknya sedang terlukis tanda tanya besar.

Kenapa wajah Hinata berantakan tadi? Matanya sembab, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya juga lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

'Arghh! Sasuke baka baka baka! Untuk apa kau memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu!' batinku. Aku menggaruk surai ravenku dengan keras tanda bahwa aku sangat kesal dan diselingi bingung juga.

Apa aku tak begitu kejam berkata seperti tadi siang kepadanya? Apa itu tak keterlaluan? Ia pasti membenciku sekarang! Ah! Aku tak peduli lagi dengannya!  
SASUKE POV END

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Sasuke sudah berhasil kembali ke kehidupan lamanya dan melupakan bahwa ia pernah mengenal Hinata. Tapi seberapa keras kita melupakan seseorang, tetap saja suatu saat nanti kita akan mengingatnya kembali.

Sasuke kembali ke kehidupannya yaitu menjadi idola no.1 di KHS bersama Naruto, Kiba dan Neji. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah dari pria raven Uchiha ini. Ia lebih, lebih dan lebih tertutup dari biasanya. Ia juga suka melamun sendiri, tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hoi Sasuke! Melamun lagi?" tanya Kiba sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Haiihh! Sasuke! Kau banyak berubah!. Hei! Apakah kalian tau tentang liburan musim panas kali ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Eoh? Liburan musim panas? Itu seminggu lagi kan?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Ada apa dengan liburan musim panas kali ini?" tanya Neji menambahi.

"Mhmm! Liburan musim panas seminggu lagi, seluruh anak kelas 2, akan pergi ke resort dekat pantai!" jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat dan mengukir senyum mataharinya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Woohooo! Itu pasti akan sangat seru! Yay! Akhirnya musim panas ini kita menginap di resort!" ujar Kiba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yup! Ini bakal jadi liburan musim panas yang paling asiiiik! Walaupun hanya beberapa hari" ujar Naruto lalu melakukan highfive bersama Kiba.

Tumben banget Kiba, Naruto kompak-_-

* * *

Sasuke sudah berhasil melupakan Hinata, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?  
Hinata…  
Hinata belum bisa melupakan Sasuke walaupun Sasuke telah menyakiti hatinya, tapi ia ingin suatu saat nanti ia bisa dekat lagi dengan Sasuke.

Tentang hubungan Hinata dengan Gaara…  
Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Hinata dan Gaara berpacaran. Tetapi…seminggu belakangan ini Hinata tak mendapat kabar dari Gaara. Dan saat ke rumah sakit, Gaara tak ada disana dan selalu tak bisa ditemui.

Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata bingung Gaara kemana, tetapi entah mengapa ia tak terlalu mempedulikan Gaara. Bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari ia sempat berpikir bahwa kehilangan Gaara pun tak masalah baginya. Yang selalu ada di benaknya belakangan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria idola yang sempat dekat dengannya itu.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada Hinata. Gadis itu adalah Ino, tumben Ino memanggil Hinata.

"Hai!" jawab Hinata.

"Aku ingin memberitau kepadamu Hinata-chan, kalau liburan musim panas kali ini seluruh kelas 2 akan berlibur ke resort dekat pantai! Aku bertugas mencatat siswa yang ikut dari kelas kita. Kau mau ikut atau tidak Hinata-chan?" jelas Ino.

"E-eto…aku ikut saja deh Yamanaka-san!" jawab Hinata.

"OK! Kalau tidak jadi ikut beritau aku segera ya Hinata-chan!" ujar Ino.

"Hai!" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Ino tersenyum kepada Hinata setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX 1 week later XxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Yaaaaay akhirnya kita akan liburaan ke resort!" teriak Kiba saat mereka berkumpul disekolah dan akan menaiki bus.

"Wooohoooo! Sugoii!" teriak Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum mataharinya.

"Kalian tak bisa diam apa?! Baka!" ujar Sasuke kepada kedua sahabatnya yang dari seminggu semalam ini terus-terusan berteriak 'hore-hore, woohoo!,yay' dan lain-lain.

"Tenanglah Sasuke!" ujar Neji.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seluruh anak kelas 2 sudah berkumpul dan akan naik ke bis berangkat ke resort tempat mereka akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas kali ini.

Sasuke dan Neji berada di bus A, bus yang mengangkut seluruh anak kelas 2-A, sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto berada di bus C, bus yang mengangkut seluruh anak kelas 2-C.

Sasuke duduk dibangku disebelah Neji, ia duduk pas dekat jendela. Sasuke terus menatap keluar jendela bus selama perjalanan. Ia tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya yang sedang menikmati perjalanan liburan kali ini.

Sama seperti pria Uchiha raven satu itu, gadis Hyuuga indigo ini pun memilih termenung menatap keluar jendela bus selama perjalanan. Ia duduk dibelakang sendiri karena tak ada satu pun yang mau duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata memakai headphonenya, ia mulai memutar satu demi satu lagu yang ada di MP3 playernya. Hinata menatap keluar jendela bus dengan tatapan kosong. Tak tau apa yang sedang gadis Hyuuga satu ini pikirkan, dan tiba-tiba dirinya teringat akan sesosok pria berambut raven.

'Apa Sasuke-kun juga ikut liburan ini yah?' batin Hinata.

* * *

HINATA POV  
Hoop!

Aku menghentakkan kedua kakiku ke tanah. Woaaah udaranya sangat segar walaupun panas, setidaknya udara di sini lebih baik daripada di dalam bus. Aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku untuk sedikit melepaskan kepenatanku selama hampir dua jam di bus itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah kananku dimana bus A parkir. Aku melihat satu persatu murid turun dari bus itu, pandanganku tak teralihkan seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Dan…saat dia turun, saat Sasuke-kun turun, pandanganku sama sekali tak lepas darinya.

Ia memakai kemeja putih tipis yang dua kancing atasnya tak dikancing dan menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Rambut ravennya, mata onyxnya, wajah coolnya…menghipnotisku! Aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darinya, wajahku terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya dan aku yakin sekarang wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat!

Melihat Sasuke, aku jadi merindukannya, aku ingin mengobrol bersamanya lagi. Senyuman tulusnya, pandangan ramahnya, suara baritone lembut miliknya, aroma tubuhnya, kehangatan dirinya saat di dekatku. Aku merindukan itu semua.

Tanpa kusadari krystal-krystal beningku telah berkumpul dan siap untuk terjun payung dari mataku. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menggigit bibir bawahku mencoba menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba aroma tubuh seseorang yang kurindukan masuk kedalam indra penciumanku. Sasuke-kun lewat disebelahku! Itu…membuatku semakin ingin menangis. Aku meremas kuat ujung baju yang kukenakan. Tanpa sadar krystal-krystal bening menetes dari mataku, tak bisa kutahan lagi.

Aku tak tau mengapa aku menangis. Yang jelas aku sangat merindukannya, ingin sekali rasanya aku mengulang waktu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi. HINATA POV END

* * *

Pembagian kamar di resort sudah selesai. Di resort ini ada 20 kamar, dan kamarnya cukup untuk memuat lima orang. Dari 20 kamar, KHS hanya menggunakan 17 kamar. Satu kamar ditempati 4 orang. Dan total seluruh murid yang mengikuti liburan kali ini adalah 60 orang. Kamar untuk murid terpakai 15 kamar, sedangkan 2 kamar lagi, kamar sensei-sensei pengawas yang ikut.

Tokoh utama pria kita, Sasuke, sekamar dengan Neji, Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan tokoh utama wanita kita, Hinata, sekamar dengan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Dan…kebetulan + tanpa disadari tokoh utama kita._. kamar mereka bersebelahan!

Hinata sedang menata barang-barangnya. Liburan di resort ini memakan waktu selama 4 hari 3 malam. Dan sisa liburan musim panas lainnya dihabiskan sendiri-sendiri.

"Hinata-chan! kau tak ke pantai? Tak berenang?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sudah memakai bikini mereka yang imut-imut dan siap untuk berenang.

"Nanti aku akan kesana" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kunci kamar kau yang pegang yah!" ujar Tenten sambil memberikan kunci kamar mereka ini kepada Hinata.

"Hai!" jawab Hinata lagi.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun melesat pergi ke pantai meninggalkan Hinata yang masih di kamar. Hinata tak berniat berenang, tubuhnya kan lemah, ia takut terkena flu musim panas.

Hinata memakai headphonenya lalu memutar satu-persatu lagu yang ada di MP3 playernya. Hinata membaca salah satu buku yang dibawanya sambil tidur-tiduran.  
Walaupun tampaknya Hinata sedang membaca buku tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tak fokus dan memikirkan hal lain.

* * *

Sudah sekitar 2 jam Hinata membaca buku dengan tak fokus. Hinata pun merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Hinata mengenakan bikini putih miliknya dan mengenakan baju luar terusan diatas lutut, tali satu tipis, berwarna cream yang belakangnya bermodel jaring-jaring.

"Sasuke-kuuun ayo berenang!" teriak fans-fans Sasuke yang sudah berada di air.

"Kyaaa Neji-kun, Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun sangat tampan!" teriak fans-fans idola no.1 KHS ini.

Teriakan-teriakan itulah yang Hinata dengar sewaktu tiba di pantai. Selain teriakan-teriakan itu angin laut yang segar pun menyambut kedatangan Hinata, memainkan jahil rambut indigo panjangnya.

Anak-anak laki-laki yang tak sengaja melihat Hinata pun segera memblushing ria. Hinata tampak sangat-sangat cantik dengan baju yang ia kenakan itu dan angin yang memainkan rambut indigo panjangnya membuatnya sangat dan saaaaaangat cantik. Anak-anak laki-laki itu tak terkecuali Sasuke, Neji, Kiba dan Naruto.

SASUKE POV  
Aku tak mood untuk berenang, aku tak tau mengapa. Sepertinya pantai ini tidak terlalu terkenal, karena dari tadi yang kulihat hanya ada kami, anak-anak KHS saja. Itu bagus sih daripada pantai ini terlalu ramai, malah tak asik. Saat aku melihat kesekelilingku, aku melihat…

Seorang gadis indigo berdiri dan menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin laut. Baju yang dikenakannya, kulit putihnya, rambut indigo panjangnya yang dimainkan angin laut, lagi-lagi menghipnotisku.

Bukan hanya aku saja yang terhipnotis banyak juga anak laki-laki lain yang terhipnotis oleh dirinya yang tampak sangaaaaat cantik seperti malaikat turun dari surga.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. 'Aku harus melupakan dia! Aku tak mengenalnya! Jangan terpesona Sasuke! Ingat!'  
SASUKE POV END

* * *

Ini adalah malam pertama mereka menginap di resort ini, seluruh anak kelas 2 KHS yang ikut liburan ini akan makan malam bersama. Hanya makan malam bersama biasa, tidak perlu mewah-mewah, tapi entah mengapa para gadis-gadis KHS yang ikut liburan ini memakai gaun pesta semua, kecuali Hinata.

Hinata hanya memakai baju tali satu tipis, berwarna biru muda dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Sedangkan gadis-gadis yang lain memakai gaun dan bermake up. Contohnya saja Sakura, gadis musim semi itu memakai gaun yang panjangnya diatas lutut berwarna merah, bermake up dan memakai high heels merah.

Anak laki-laki, sensei-sensei dan Hinata terkejut melihat gadis-gadis ini. Kenapa hanya makan malam saja mereka mesti berpenampilan seperti sedang ada pesta dansa segala?

Makan malam pun dimulai, ruangan ini terasa ramai sekali seperti di kantin, seluruh anak-anak dan sensei makan sambil mengobrol, kecuali satu orang. Hinata. Gadis ini makan sendiri dalam diam. Ia makan sambil memperhatikan satu orang yaitu Sasuke.

"Hoi menurut kalian kenapa seluruh anak perempuan disini pakai gaun semua, kecuali Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menarik perhatian kita! Baka! Apalagi perhatian Sasuke" jawab Kiba sambil memukul kepala Naruto sedikit keras.

"Heii siluman anjing! Tak perlu memukul kepalaku juga kan!" omel Naruto.

"Tapi Saku-chan terlihat sangat cantiiik!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Heii Sakura! Naruto bilang kau sangat cantik dengan gaun merah itu!" teriak Kiba.

Seesh!

Seluruh anak di ruangan itu dan juga sensei-sensei terdiam mendengar teriakan Kiba. Sakura dan Naruto pun memblushing ria. Sedetik kemudian semua yang berada di ruangan ini tertawa menyadari apa yang terjadi barusan.

Jdukk!

"Baka!" ujar Naruto kesal lalu memukul kepala Kiba dengan keras.

"Hahahahaha, sakit baka!" tawa Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Naruto tadi lalu menggerutu tak jelas.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata tak berdandan seperti yang lainnya yah?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Degg!

Pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang.

"Hinata tak suka seperti itu! Dan dia tak suka merayu hati lelaki dengan kecantikannya!" jawab Neji.

"Ahhh! Sayang sekali padahal wajahnya sangat cantik! Apalagi saat seperti di pantai tadi" ujar Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Seesh!

Muka Sasuke mendadak memerah mengingat wajah Hinata yang saaangat cantik tadi siang. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya dari ketiga sahabatnya ini.

"Hei Sasuke! Ini perasaanku saja atau memang dari tadi Hyuuga Hinata sedang memperhatikanmu?!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba dengan muka sok polos.

Uhukk!

Sasuke dan Neji pun tersedak. Sasuke sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Kiba akan berkata begitu. Neji pun juga sangat tak menyangka.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedua liburan musim panas ini. Aktivitas murid-murid KHS hari ini adalah berenang sambil mencari hasil laut. Dan nanti malam akan ada acara bakar-bakar resort(?) –eh ralat- ikan maksudnya.

Semuanya sangat menikmati hari ini. Anak laki-lakinya semangat berenang sambil mencari dan memancing hasil laut. Sedangkan anak perempuannya ada yang berenang, bermain pasir dan ada juga yang berjemur.

Semuanya tampak sangat gembira kecuali satu orang. Gadis indigo ini memilih mendengar lagu dan membaca dalam diam di suatu batu karang yang lumayan besar sambil memasukkan kakinya ke air. Gadis yang sedang memakai bikini ungu muda dan dilapisi baju terusan putih tipis sepaha ini menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang miris. Diwajahnya terlukiskan sekali ekspresi kesepian.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX Second Night XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Malam ini semuanya sibuk. Anak laki-laki menyiapkan api unggun yang lumayan besar dan anak perempuan memasak hasil laut tangkapan anak laki-laki hari ini. Hinata ikut membantu membumbui ikan yang akan dimasak.

Hinata membumbui ikannya dengan sedikit melamun. Lagi-lagi ia melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis indigo ini.

"Hinata-chan! Lanjutkan membumbuinya! Jangan melamun saja!" ucapan Tenten ini membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ha-hai" ujar Hinata lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi

Setelah beberapa saat, api unggun dan beberapa ikan dan juga hasil laut yang dimasak anak-anak perempuan sudah siap. Seluruh anak mulai mengelilingi api unggun, padahal musim panas kenapa masang api unggun-_-

Setelah api unggun dipasang seluruh anak melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, ada yang makan, ada yang mengobrol dan bercerita hantu, ada juga yang menari-nari tak jelas.

* * *

Hinata memilih menyendiri lagi. Setelah memakan satu ikan bakar, Hinata pergi ke pantai dan duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sambil mendengarkan lagu dan memandangi bintang.

'Bintangnya sangat indah…' batin Hinata.

"Sasuke! Bisakah kau memberikan jaket ini ke Hinata-chan? Aku sedang ada urusan sebentar" tanya Neji sambil menyodorkan jaket abu-abu miliknya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu mengambil jaket abu-abu milik Neji.

"Arigatou Sasuke!" ujar Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Musim panas memakai jaket? Ini yang gila siapa sih? Neji atau gadis itu? Huh! Dasar menyusahkan!' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat Hinata. Ia tau dimana Hinata dari mana? Ia tau dimana Hinata karena tanpa ia sadari dari tadi ia memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga indigo itu.

"Hyuuga-san!" panggil Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata pun yang merasa ada seseorang yang memukul pundaknya segera melepas headphonenya dan melihat kebelakang.

"Sa-sa…" mata lavender Hinata membulat seketika ketika mengetahui siapa yang memukul pundaknya barusan.

Sasuke memakaikan jaket pemberian Neji ke Hinata.

"Neji memintaku untuk memberikan jaket ini kepadamu!" ujar Sasuke lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata melihat punggung pria Uchiha itu pergi menjauh. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lututnya.

'Bisakah aku mengulang waktu kembali dan menahannya agar tak menjauhiku? Hiks' Hinata menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga liburan musim panas ini. Hari ini seluruh murid berjalan-jalan ke pasar terdekat dari resort untuk membeli beberapa souvenir. Tapi tidak semua murid pergi kesana ada juga yang tetap tinggal di resort, salah satunya Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga indigo ini memilih duduk di pasir pantai yang lembut sambil menikmati hembusan angin laut dan mendengarkan lagu.

SASUKE POV  
Brukk!

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur empuk resort ini. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku seolah akan terbang ke dunia mimpi. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan mulai berusaha memasuki dunia mimpi.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, sejak hari pertama di resort ini aku merasakan hal aneh. Dadaku selalu berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Sangat kencang sehingga aku tak mampu menahannya, tetapi anehnya saat aku berpaling darinya aku ingin melihatnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tokoh utama pria kita satu ini terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sampai akhirnya ia terbang ke dunia mimpinya dan tertidur hingga sore hari.  
SASUKE POV END

* * *

"Perhatian! Perhatian buat seluruh murid KHS yang mengikuti perjalanan liburan musim panas kali ini, malam ini akan jadi akhir dari liburan kita disini, karena besok kita akan pulang" ujar salah satu sensei pengawas.

"Yaaaaah" keluh murid-murid KHS yang berkumpul di ruang makan resort ini.

"Sssst! Kalian tak boleh mengeluh! Kalian harusnya bersyukur sudah diadakan liburan ini!" ujar salah satu sensei pengawas yang memberi pemberitahuan tadi.

"Haiiiiii senseiii!" ujar murid-murid bersamaan dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Karena malam ini malam terakhir kalian semua akan diijinkan untuk ke festival musim panas di pasar yang tadi siang kalian kunjungi dan setelah festival itu selesai kami para sensei setuju untuk mengadakan 'uji nyali' untuk kalian semua! Sekarang bagi anak perempuan yang ingin memakai yukata silahkan kalian bersiap-siap! Ah iya, dan jangan sampai terpisah nanti yah! Wakarimasu?" jelas salah seorang sensei pengawas.

"Wakarimasuuuuuuu!" ujar murid-murid KHS dengan semangat mereka yang mulai muncul kembali mendengar adanya festival dan uji nyali.

Sedetik kemudian pun murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang makan resort itu dan bersiap-siap. Anak laki-lakinya hanya menggunakan baju biasa sedangkan anak perempuannya banyak yang menggunakan yukata.

"Hinata-chan! Bagaimana penampilan kami?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata. Sakura, Tenten dan Ino sudah selesai menggunakan yukata mereka. Sakura mengenakan yukata merah, Tenten mengenakan yukata pink dan Ino mengenakan yukata ungu.

"Kalian tampak sangat cantik!" jawab Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Arigatou Hinata-chaan!" ujar Sakura, Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Matte, Hinata-chan, kau tak mengenakan yukatamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggunakan baju tali satu berwarna cream dan celana jeans pendek.

"Ah aku tak membawanya Sakura-san, hehe" jawab Hinata sambil tertawa polos.

"Yaah sayang sekali Hinata-chan padahal kan malam seperti ini kau harus terlihat cantik supaya orang yang kau sukai menyukaimu juga" ujar Tenten.

"Ah daijobu, lagipula aku tak menyukai seseorang kok" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum polos.

"Yaah walaupun begitu masa kau tak mau terlihat cantik sih? Tapi yasudahlah, kami duluan yah Hinata-chan!" ujar Ino lalu menggandeng Sakura dan Tenten keluar kamar.

"Ingat jangan sampai terpisah nanti!" ujar Sakura sedikit berteriak dari luar kamar.

"Hai!" jawab Hinata.

Hinata sengaja berbohong karena ia malas mengenakan yukatanya. Sebenarnya ia membawa yukata berwarna putih dan bercorak berwarna biru muda, tapi ia malas mengenakannya. Hinata juga berbohong berkata 'lagipula aku tak menyukai seseorang kok', sebenarnya ia menyukai seseorang tapi Hinata masih bingung siapa yang disukainya antara Gaara-san atau Sasuke-kun.

Setelah semua selesai bersiap-siap murid-murid mulai melesat ke pasar tempat diamana diadakannya festival musim panas. Ada yang pergi berpasangan ada juga yang pergi berkelompok.

Seperti biasanya dan tentu saja Sasuke pergi bersama Neji, Kiba dan Naruto. Semuanya tampak sangat senang dan sangat menikmati festival ini.

Hinata datang terakhir, sebenarnya sih ia tak niat untuk datang. Tapi karna ingin melihat kembang api, Hinata memutuskan untuk datang. Ia sampai di festival 20 menit sebelum kembang apinya muncul. Keramaianlah yang menyambut Hinata saat tiba disana. Tapi…kejadian tak diinginkan pun juga menyambut Hinata.

Kejadian tak diinginkan itu…seseorang membekap Hinata dari belakang menggunakan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat penidur. Karena Hinata lemah Hinata tak memberontak dan merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tak bertenaga.

Dukk!

Sedetik kemudian Hinata langsung sadar dan menginjak kaki orang itu. Hinata melarikan diri secepat yang ia bisa, lari ke daerah hutan yang tak ia ketahui sambil terus berteriak 'Tolong!'.

'Kami-sama tolong aku!' jerit Hinata dalam batinnya. Hinata sangatlah takut saat ini.

Jduukkk!

"Ahh!" jerit Hinata ketika ia jatuh tersungkur tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul ke tanah.

Darah mengalir dari kedua lutut dan telapak tangan Hinata. Hinata berusaha bangkit tapi, keadaan makin gawat, seseorang yang lebih tepatnya seorang pria yang membekap Hinata telah menangkapnya, dan Hinata tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

'Kami-sama tolong akuu!' jerit Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

"Toolong! Tolong!"

Sebuah jeritan yang suaranya tak asing ditelinga Sasuke terdengar olehnya walaupun samar-samar. Sasuke yang menyadari suara itu pun segera mencari sumber suara itu karena sangat penasaran itu suara milik siapa dan apa yang terjadi.

Dan setelah menyusuri pohon-pohon yang asing baginya Sasuke pun melihat sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya. Ia melihat gadis indigo yang dikenalnya menangis dan ada seorang pria yang sedang mencium leher jenjang milik gadis indigo itu.

Sasuke sangat marah melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya itu, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda bahwa ia geram. Dan sedetik kemudian

Jdukk! Bukk! Bakk! Bukk!

Sasuke menghajar habis-habisan pria yang nekat melakukan itu kepada gadis indigonya itu(?). Jiwa yakuza Sasuke sudah bangkit. Sasuke benar-benar marah dan menghajar pria bajingan itu dengan sadis hingga pria itu memuntahkan darah dan kabur untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Hinata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis ketakutan. Seluruh tubuh Hinata kali ini terus bergetar tanpa henti. Jujur kali ini ia senang sekaligus takut, senang karena Sasuke menyelamatkannya dan takut karna perbuatan pria tadi dan Sasuke terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Daijobu Hime-chan?" tanya Sasuke spontan sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Haah syukurlah!" Sasuke merasa lega lalu duduk di depan gadis indigo itu.

Hinata hanya menduduk dan kembali meneteskan airmata. Bukannya tadi Sasuke memanggilnya 'Hime-chan'? Itu berarti Sasuke tak benar-benar melupakan dirinya kan? Hinata sangat senang menyadari hal itu. Dan…

Brukk!

Hinata pun menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana ia melakukan hal itu, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Sasuke dan betapa rindunya ia pada sosok raven itu. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Hinata dan…

Syuuuut, Jduarr! Syuuut, Jduarr! Syuuut, Jduarr!

Dari arah depan, belakang, kanan, kiri dan atas mereka kembang api bermekaran(?). Beruntungnya! Tempat Hinata dan Sasuke kali ini adalah tempat paling strategis untuk melihat kembang api, karena dari segala sisi tempat itu bisa melihat kembang api yang sedang memekarkan bunganya(?).

Sasuke terpana melihat kembang api-kembang api itu, begitu pula Hinata. Baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat kembang api secantik itu dari segala sisi. Musim panas ini adalah musim panas terbaik bagi mereka.

Srekk!

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Ia baru sadar jika Hinata tadi memeluknya.

"Jangan kira karena hal ini aku ingin mengenalmu lagi ya! Aku sudah membuang seluruh ingatanku tentangmu!" ujar Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Jujur hati Sasuke sangat sakit berkata seperti itu kepada gadis Hyuuga itu.

'Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan tempat indah itu' batin Sasuke.

Dan sambil pergi Sasuke menghafal jalan untuk ketempat itu dan berniat akan kesana lagi musim panas berikutnya untuk melihat kembang api yang cantik itu.

Senyum kembali merekah diwajah putih pucat Hinata. Ia melihat kelangit, malam ini adalah malam musim panas yang terbaik baginya. Hatinya meletup-letup dan bermekaran seperti kembang api-kembang api disekelilingnya itu.

Hinata berusaha bangkit tetapi luka di kedua lututnya terasa sangat sakit dan tiba-tiba.

Blukk!

Hinata pingsan! Mungkin itu akibat obat tidur yang tadi dihirup Hinata saat dibekap.

* * *

"Baiklah, kalian sudah berkumpul semua? Ada lagi yang belum berkumpul?" tanya seorang sensei pengawas.

"Iie sensei!" jawab murid KHS dengan suara lemas karena mengantuk. Jelas saja mengantuk, sekarang saja sudah jam 1 malam.

"Okay untuk memastikan sensei akan melakukan absensi, apakah ada yang tinggal di resort?" tanya seorang sensei.

"Iie sensei!" jawab murid-murid lagi.

"Baiklah kita mulai absensi, 2-A…" dan senseipun mengabsen murid-murid mereka.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX 15 menit kemudian XxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Hyuuga Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata! Hinata-chan tak ada? Apa ada yang tau ia kemana? Apa ada yang bersamanya tadi?" tanya sensei pengawas.

Seluruh murid yang berkumpul disana pun menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya sensei!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Seluruh murid memandang heran ke arah Sasuke. Tumben seorang idola yang dingin seperti Sasuke peduli dengan gadis tak terkenal dan tertutup seperti Hinata.

"Saya rasa saya tadi melihatnya sensei! Jadi biarkan saya saja yang mencarinya!" ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah Sasuke kamu pergilah mencari Hinata! Dan kalian yang ada disini kita akan bermain uji nyali!" seru salah seorang sensei.

"Yaayyyyy!" sorak murid-murid KHS dengan penuh semangat 54(?).

Sasuke pun meninggalkan kerumunan murid-murid KHS yang sedang bersemangat. Sasuke pergi ketempat dimana tadi ia menolong Hinata, untung saja Sasuke menghafal jalan kesana.

'Haah apa sih yang dilakukan gadis bodoh itu?! tak kembali sampai sekarang! Menyusahkan saja!' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan, benar saja dugaan pria Uchiha satu ini gadis Hyuuga indigo itu memang pingsan di tempat tadi. Saat sampai disana Sasuke langsung mendapati sosok yang dicarinya, gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo. Gadis itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di alam bebas.

'Dasar menyusahkan!' keluh Sasuke dalam benaknya lalu ia menggendong gadis Hyuuga yang sedang tertidur itu dipunggungnya dan kemudian membawanya kembali ke resort.

* * *

"Sensei!" panggil Sasuke kepada salah satu sensei pengawas.

"Hai!" jawab sensei tersebut.

"Saya menemukan Hyuuga-san" ujar Sasuke singkat padat dan tepat.

"Ba…" ucapan sensei tersebut terputus ketika melihat kedua lutut Hinata yang terluka.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Sasuke bingung mendengar perkataan senseinya itu yang terputus.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan?" tanya sensei itu khawatir.

"Dia…dia tadi terjatuh sensei dan saya menemukannya dia sudah dalam keadaan pingsan" jelas Sasuke berbohong untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun kamu rawat dia! Bawa dia ke kamarnya, sensei serahkan semuanya kepadamu karena kami para sensei sangat sibuk! Kamu bisa kan?" ujar sensei.

"Ehmm ta…pi.." Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Nandemonai Sasuke?" tanya sensei.

"Iie sensei! Saya akan merawatnya" ujar Sasuke lalu menganggukkan kepala dan pergi masuk ke resort meninggalkan sensei tersebut.

Sasuke bingung, ia kan tak tahu kamar Hinata, bagaimana mau mengantarkannya ke kamarnya? Karena sama sekali tak menemukan petunjuk Sasuke pun membawa Hinata ke kamarnya. Ia membersihkan luka Hinata lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Hinata, Sasuke menidurkan Hinata dikasurnya dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Hinata dengan selimut miliknya. Sasuke menatap dalam wajah Hinata dan sesaat kemudian…

Blush!

Wajah Sasuke memblushing ria, lagi-lagi wajah gadis indigo itu membuatnya memblushing karena wajahnya err sangat MANIS!

* * *

**Sekian untuk Chapter ini XD  
Mau dilanjut minna?  
Saksikan di chapter berikutnya XD  
R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleasee...**

* * *

Gimana chap ini minna? Bagus-bagus? o.o  
Gomen jika kurang memuaskan dan…  
Gomen ne jika updatenya laaamaaa banget u,u Hira ketimpa musibah nih modem Hira hilang, jadi gabisa internetan + update ToT

Arigatou minna uda setia nungguin update-an dari Hira .

Semoga minna-san suka kelanjutannya nanti yah^o^)/  
Sekian dan terimakasehh^o^  
See ya di chap mendatang'-')/

* * *

Ah Arigatou, buat yang uda review XD  
Hira bales review review minna-san yang ada di chapter 3 yah (^o^)/

**Anne Garbo** : hai juga Anne-san, salam kenal, wah arigatou xD

**Lily Purple Lily** : hahaha iya nih, Hina mulai berpaling dari Gaara'-'

**Dreamer Ladies** : hahaha iya bener, arigatou riviewnya xD

**Gece27** : sip Gece-san uda Hira pindahin ke rate T kok itu ffnya'o')b

**CakCicak** : Salam kenal juga, wah arigatou banget xD, iyasih Hira juga kepikiran gitu kayanya kecepetan tapi Hira bingung mau ditaruh dimana itu jadi Hira cepetin aja hehe

**Hyuuga Mio Faneda** : haha oke sip Mio-san, arigatou gozaimasu riviewnya xD

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled** : wah arigatou xD

Lope lope deh semuanya buat minna-san :* arigatou buat yang review and buat yang silent readers juga xD

Sekali lagi Hira minta maaf ne, gomen baru bisa update sekarang T^T

Dan Arigatouuuuuu buat yang uda nungguin update-an Hira xD


End file.
